So, Where do we go from here?
by HPFANFREAK08
Summary: Couples talking after the Battle of Hogwarts, and dealing with teh changes of their lives caused by the end of the war. A collection of One-shots about moving on, that consist of various couples, and their first proper discussion after the Final Battle. Canon pairings because I like that.


**Authors Note: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I make any money off the Harry Potter Franchise or anything related, I'm just borrowing the characters and the world that has already been set in place, to build on to the story, this is my adaption of what happened after the war and the first conversations that couples had after the Final Battle. I shall start with Hinny.**

The sun rose over the ruins of Hogwarts castle after the Final Battle of the second Wizarding War. The staff of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wouldn't allow them to help, they had done far too much and lost so many lives, none of the students or their families were permitted to help rebuild the school; especially; any member of the Weasley family, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and under absolutely no circumstances, was Harry Potter able to help. After two days, they saw him, he was there, he was quiet and regretful, he blamed himself for their deaths, even though many of them he couldn't have stopped, it was because of him that they were able to start to pick up the pieces of their lives, and start to heal.

He had avoided her for as long as he possibly could manage; it caused him pain to be away from her after everything that had happened in the past few years. Hogwarts castle is a big castle, and so it wasn't hard to hide from her, sometimes he'd take out the Marauders Map and just stare at her name for hours, wondering if he should just stop ignoring her, but he was the one who had caused her the pain in the first place. He wanted to tell her everything that had happened in his absence, to apologize for all the pain he had caused her, find out what Hogwarts had been like, while he was finding Horcruxes and he just wanted to hold her close and snog her again, without Ron going to hurt him, although he doubted that Ron would get him first.

She had been searching for him, to make him explain, to share her experiences at Hogwarts since he left. Many had died and she knew he would be blaming himself, when they would have happened either way. She wanted him more than she wanted Fred to jump out behind a corner and say "Ha! Fooled you all! Takes more than a wall to kill me!" and she didn't think that she wanted anything more than that, but she did. Ginny Weasley was very aware that Harry had been avoiding her, but they were going home soon, and so it would be harder for him to avoid her there.

The Weasley family along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (although you could argue that they were part of the Weasley family) and Luna Lovegood left the castle to Hogsmede, and then they apparated to The Burrow. Luna went and walked home to start fixing her home with her father, she had reluctantly agreed with Hermione that an Emphrant horn did cause the explosion and that her father had mistaken for a Crumple Headed Snorknack. George disappeared crying up the staircase, Molly and Arthur went up to their bedroom trying and failing to hold themselves together, Bill, Fleur and Charlie went outside into the broomshed, Percy went to his bedroom, taking a detour past Fred and George's room and that left the Golden Trio and Ginny alone in the living room.

Harry was looking at Ginny, and she was looking at him, Hermione and Ron sat on the couch, claiming ownership of the Lounge Room. He couldn't see anyway out of it, and so they walked out of the house and over to the orchard awkwardly together. They spent this time inspecting each other's faces, he noticed the scratches and bruises, they were faint, but they were visible. She noticed that for practically the fisrt time in her memory since he was twelve and she was eleven, he wasn't covered in his or in anyone else's blood. The couple sat down in the middle of the orchard, not looking away from each other's face and it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop a kilometer away.

After about five minutes if gazing into each other's eyes, Ginny decided to break the silence.  
"Hey Harry."

"Hey Ginny, I'm so sorry about Fred, it's all my fault-"

"Harry James Potter, stop it, stop it right now! F-Fre-Fred's death is not your fault. If you're going to blame anyone, blame Voldemort, and that goes for everyone else too! If it weren't for you and your stupid bloody nobility and my brother and his girlfriend, we probably wouldn't be here right now and Voldemort wouldn't be gone!" she had to stop, it was too much. He comforted her and it partially felt as if the world was starting to sort itself out.

"I never found any Veela, the closest I came was Fleur." He said trying to cheer her up, for a small moment a flicker of a smile appeared on her face, before she took the second half of the sentence into account. She took a small break in her crying to say to simple words;

"Tell me" he knew that she meant everything, he loved her so much, that he felt obligated to tell her everything.

"Where do I start? Probably the beginning" he said laughing, Ginny wasn't amused "Do you know what a Horcrux is Ginny? It's a piece of someone's soul hidden in something else, and can only be achieved through murder, Voldemort had seven. If at least one Horcrux survives, the person who's soul it is can't truly die"

"Which is why he wasn't killed when he attacked you the first time. That's what you were doing, hunting them and destroying them. What were they Harry?" she asked

"The ones that had previously been destroyed were the ring and Tom Riddle's diary-"

"That was a Horcrux? No wonder Tom was so evil. Continue" she said after Harry looked at her as if saying, can I please go on?

"After the wedding, we went to Grimmauld Place, found that the lockt was swapped by Sirius' brother, saw Remus, yelled at him a little, broke into the Ministry, saw your Dad, told him that you were being followed/tracked after I broke into Umbridge's office, and then stealing the locket from Umbridge's neck, saving the Muggleborns from the register and breaking out of the Ministry."

"I heard about that, and Dad guessed that it was you, after he found out that you three had been there, impersonating Ministry workers."

"Ron got splinched, the locket made us grumpy and irritable, Ron left-"

"Ron did WHAT?!" she stood up but then Harry looked at her, and she understood that she would have to wait to go and kill, or at least badly injure her youngest older brother.

"Thank you, Hermione and I changed locations, went to Godric's Hollow and viewed my parents graves and where it all started, where he murdered them. I met Bathilda Bagshot, who was really Nagini (Voldemort's pet snake), got attacked, narrowly escaped Voldemort again, Hermione broke my wand and then we returned to the tent in the Forest of Dean on Christmas Day. I found the sword of Godric Gryffindor at the bottom of a lake, almost died because the locket was trying to choke me while I was trying to retrieve it, and I would have died too, if Ron hadn't have come back to us and saved me from the death trap. The three of us visited Xenophilius Lovegood after Luna had been taken by some Death Eaters, we learnt about the Deathly Hallows." Ginny gave Harry a questioning look "I'll tell you later. We almost got caught by snatchers, when we were escaping from Luna's house, we got away, then I broke the taboo and we got caught by some snatchers and then we were taken to Malfoy Manor, because they recognized Hermione. I'm not going to go into detail about what happened while we were there Ginny, but we escaped with Dobby, Luna, Mr. Olivander, Griphook the Goblin and Dean, but Dobby died when we got to Bill and Fleur's after taking a knife to the chest, and Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix. We stayed with Bill and Fleur for a little while, while we were planning to break into Gringotts, we broke into Gringotts, grabbed a Horcrux from Bellatrix's vault and we escaped on a blind Ukrainian Ironbelly, at least that's what Ron said the dragon was. We apparated to Hogsemede, met Dumbledore's brother, got into the castle with the help of Neville, and some of this stuff you already know. I got the diadem and then Crabbe destroyed it using something called Fiendyfire, which killed hiom, saved Malfoy's ass, watched Ron and Hermione's first kiss, witnessed Snape's death, took his memories, well he actually gave them to me and then I watched them in Dumbledore's pensieve, found out that I'm a Horcrux, well I was and that I had to die, I sacrificed myself after using the resurrection stone to talk to my parents, Sirius and Remus. Before he killed me, I thought of you, then I died, after talking to Dumbledore, I was alive again, Malfoy's mother said I was dead to Voldemort, even though she was aware that I was alive. Hagrid carried my 'dead' body back to the castle, and then I killed him and that is practically everything in a nutshell."

"You're going to tell me everything and go into more detail later. Now tell me what were the Horcruxes?"

" Nagini, the snake Neville killed, the diadem, destroyed by Crabbe in the Room of Requirement, the cup, I believe Hermione destroyed that in the Chamber of Secrets, the locket, Ron destroyed that after saving me from the lake, me, Voldemort destroyed it when he killed me in the Forbidden Forest, the ring, that Dumbledore destroyed and Tom Riddle's diary, I destroyed that five years ago." He said counting them off on his fingers making sure that they added up to seven. "I'll tell you absolutely everything, if you tell me what happened at Hogwarts in my absence."

Ginny explained to Harry the reasoning behind hiding out in the Room of Requirement, told him about; the Carrows, Dark Arts lessons, punishments, how the other teachers were responding to everything that was going on, Hogsmede visits, lessons in general, how Quidditch had been canceled andwhat it was like to have Snape as Headmaster. Ginny also explained and told Harry about the things that had stayed the same, there weren't many, but the structure of the castle and Hagrid stayed the same throughout the year. Harry upheld his end of the deal and explained everything in detail to Ginny, including how he looked at her name and dot on the Marauders map and would stare at it for hours.

After hours of explaining everything to each other, one of them had to address the elephant in the … orchard. They both knew that they wanted to be together, but didn't know how to tell the other one.

"Ginny, you know why I broke up with you last year." He started

"Yeah, you and your stupid nobility" she stated under her breath, but he heard her.

"Yeah well, Voldemort Is gone now, I've made sure of that. I love you and you know that, but if you don't want to, because –" he was cut off from his rant by Ginny kissing him.

"There! That what you were trying to say?" she asked cheekily.

"Yes"

"I take you back Harry. You are my boyfriend. I never really gave up on you you know?" she replied

They snogged until they were required to go inside and deal with life after the war and Ginny's older brothers. As they went through the door, they both whispered to each other at the exact same time, but no one else heard them "So, where do we go from here?"

**Author's Note: Finally, a new story has been written, so I hope you enjoyed and I'd like to know what you thought, pretty please? Au Revoir!**


End file.
